


a moment of truth between the lies

by Suicix



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Post-Break Up, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 20:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4934794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean has Seth like this, it's almost like old times. Shield times. (Except it's not really like that at all. Maybe it never was.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	a moment of truth between the lies

When Dean has Seth like this, it’s almost like old times. Shield times. Before everything began to fall apart.

By now, it’s been going on for so long that they’ve stopped pretending not to be so damn hungry for each other. In actions, anyway. The words are what’s different. There are no _I love you_ s (though those were rare in the first place, and Dean doesn’t know whether it hurts more thinking they were real or false), nothing affectionate at all. But there’s none of the venom Dean lets himself spit at Seth in his promos, either. He knows he can’t let that kind of bitterness show here. Otherwise Seth might stop doing this with him and then Dean will have nothing. (Well – not exactly nothing. He’ll have Roman and Roman is the best person he knows, but Dean can’t block out the idea that Seth is everything, no matter how hard he tries. Maybe he’s not even trying.)

Now Dean realises that Seth has never stopped lying, all through this, but their time together now at least reveals some of the truth. Dean always asked questions back then, when he thought he had someone he could bestow all his deepest and darkest secrets upon, someone who wouldn’t be horrified about whatever his mind came up with that even he didn’t have the guts to put in a promo.

He still does now. Just because now he knows, knows that Seth’s answers are lies. They all were: there are questions with false answers from before ( _are you happy here? – yes_ ) and after ( _do you regret it? – no_ ).

Dean knows Seth regrets it. It’s not something he can hide, not something he can look Dean in the eye and say and convince him of.

The first time Dean asked, he was behind Seth, fucking into him with uneven, desperate strokes, hands so tight on Seth’s hips that it probably hurt.

(But Dean _knows_ Seth likes the hurt. And he knows that Seth knows he’d deserve it anyway.)

“No,” Seth had said, something so snide and certain in his voice. “Of course I don’t fucking regret it.”

The lie was easy because he didn’t have to look at Dean, Dean guesses. Because he didn’t have to look at Dean and show him that look on his face that said everything.

Now, Dean makes sure that he gets to see it if he asks, _do you regret it now, do you regret it now, do you fucking regret it_ , and Seth turns his head with a muttered response that Dean knows is a lie.

Perhaps betraying his brothers was the most honest thing Seth ever did.


End file.
